What If?
by Valkyrie-Sythe
Summary: What if Order 66 never happened? What if Kanan (Caleb) got to grow into the Jedi he was meant to be? What if he meets Hera and Ezra along the way. —Well read my horrible story and find out!
1. Prolog

**ALRIGHT! This is an AU of Star Wars Rebels, in a Galaxy where, THE REBUPLIC DOESN'T FALL! And Caleb (Kanan) isn't horrifically scared by the loss of his master… yet! No, I'm just kidding… OR AM I!?**

… **Mr. Dark plot twist himself, Filoni is my inspiration. *adjusts evil hat***

 **Now understand, I wanted this to be as 'authentic' as I can get it to both the original trilogies and TV series, so I had to make a few creative changes to include** _ **other**_ **thing like characters and ideas...**

 **Enjoy!**

—

 **Caleb (Kanan) POV:**

8 years after the death of Chancellor Palpatine, which brought the Clone Wars to its end. Was when I, Caleb Dume, was Knighted.

With its leader dead, at the hands of Master Windu and Master Skywalker, the Separatist forces fell into disarray and were ordered to fall back and regroup. While the Republic faced its own corruption and losses.

After the realization that their own leader was Darth Sidious, the entire Jedi order and Senate were thoroughly checked and cleared of most of its corruption. Most being the key word.

The Separatists used those 7 years to reconfigure its military powers. Scraping its droid army, and under a new leader, Darth Deimos, and made its own order, The Order of the Sith. And took up refuge in the Outer rim.

I realized that now, I was part of the bigger picture… part of the peace keeping, Jedi Order. I looked to my master, Depa Billaba, and asked _"Where do I fit into all this?"_ She looked to me and smiled her proud, motherly smile and calmly said _"I do not know such things, Caleb, perhaps the answer will come to you in a different form."_ She laid her hand on my shoulder, squeezed ever so gently, and joined her fellow council members in the happy conversation.

—

A year after my Knighting, The council had received an urgent message from Ryloth. A Twi'lik named Cham Syndulla claimed that the Separatists were once again on Ryloth and once again requested the help of the Jedi. To which Master Windup volunteered, claiming to already have experience with Cham and the Ryloth rebellion.

Which was why I was pleasantly surprised when he offered for me to accompany him to Ryloth.

When we arrived we were greeted by Cham Syndulla, who, on the flight here I learned was the leader of the rebellion on Ryloth, and his daughter Hera Syndulla… and from the moment her eyes connected to mine, there was an instant spark.

I was _in love_ with her.

From the minute we arrived on Ryloth, It was obvious that Master Windu and Cham Syndulla had a less than agreeable past. And to mine and Hera's amusement, constantly argued and disagreed with one another on tactics a strategy. Trying to 'out calmly argue' the other.

While I, tried to woo Hera…

I would spend _hours_ trying to strike a conversation, give my most confident smiles, and flirt but… I was less than successful. But I was determined, and while in a hectic battle which lead to Hera almost being crushed by falling debris, if it weren't for me, saving her with the force… she'd be a green pancake.

Since then, the spark between us only grew. But even with the feeling of belonging with Hera… I still felt that… my place in all this has yet to fully come to me.

—

Now after 15 years, I'm 28 years old.

Since my Knighting, since meeting Hera and after establishing a relationship and inviting her to join me, I've became a damn good Jedi. In fact, I was the first have encountered a dark side user know as an inquisitor. Sith knock offs who are a lesser tier of the Order of Sith.

The first Inquisitor I met was a Pau'an, who thinks himself high and mighty, and me _unworthy_ of knowing his name.

I was sent by Master Yoda himself to investigate a claim that there was a Sith terrorizing the Outer rim, near Garel. And not 30 minutes after I arrive, he comes to _me!_ Arrogant prick had the nerve to brag and gloat about how _"the Jedi will fall, the Separatists are stronger than ever, BLAH BLAH BLAH"_

I won… yep. I totally did. He 'ran' away so I technically won... I warned the council of it and made sure that they were well informed of the Separatists reappearance.

We've fought multiple times after that, and each fight more frustrating than the last.

And since his first appearance, more Inquisitors began to show up. Challenging the Jedi and the Order. But the Jedi were prepared. Thanks to me.

So here I am now, on Lothal, with Hera.

This place is so dark and depressing. It's small, run down towns. And the people, though most of them lively… seemed to have an _oppressed_ aurora around them. But the most striking, more disturbing detail here… Couples, Merchants, Citizens of all gender and species.

But… _No younglings. Anywhere._

Everywhere else, Corasant, Garel, Ryloth, heck, freaking _Tatooine_ had children that could be seen running, playing, laughing.

But here… I could feel through the Force a dark shadow over this planet. Even non Force sensitive Hera could feel it. Something was wrong here.

And in this dark, foreboding place, was where the answer to my question, would come to me… _'Where do I fit into the bigger picture?'_

' _Right here.'_

—  
 **So? Good for a pro-log? Bad?**

 _ **GIVE ME FEED BACK DAMN IT!**_


	2. Chapter 1: First Contact

**Woah! Look at all the** _ **love**_ **feedback.**

 **Whether bad or good, the more I get the more I want to write!**

 **Thanks for the reviews, ideas, and complements.**

' _the Force'_

'Inner thoughts'

"Talking"

—

' _Right here.'_

I stopped when I felt a powerful ripple in the Force, It was unlike anything I had ever felt before. It was as if a bright light just sparked to life and extinguished the darkness that surrounded this planet. And I wasn't the only one who could feel it either.

Everyone, even Hera, seemed to freeze at the sudden change in atmosphere. Hell, even the _planet_ seemed to have felt this sudden light. The sky, once dark and cloudy was now crystal clear and shone brightly without a single dark cloud in sight, the plants and wildlife seemed to appear out of nowhere and glow with happiness.

It was as if everything just came… _alive._

The people were effected too. They all perked up, talked a little more cheerfully. More people began leaving their homes, joining the now crowded street.

This feeling… it's like the Force is pulling me towards it.

' _Go to him.'_

"What, just happened?" I asked no one in particular. But Hera was usually the one to respond to my endless questions and this time was no exception, "Well love, whatever it was, we still have a mission."

I pause as I recall what we were doing here in the first place.

The Jedi Council was growing weary of the increasing numbers of inquisitors and Separatist supporters in the Outer rim.

Though this was a problem that needed to be handled, Master Yoda felt it best for Master Skywalker and Kenobi to stay behind and care for his twin kids, Luke and Leia. While Master Tano was sent to Carlac, Plo Koon to Raydonia, my Master to Florrum, Windu to Ryloth, and myself to Lothal.

Of course I'd invite Hera to come with me! As this planet was said to be beautiful and romantic. At first it was hard to believe… but now I could see it.

But Hera was right.

We had a mission to do. Discover Separatist forces and Pinpoint locations of bases, ship routes, any useful assets. But most of all, any information that could be vital.

So with that in mind, I turn to Hera and say "Keep up." I then wink to her before taking off in the direction of the reported Separatist strong hold, with Hera hot on my hills.

—

We arrive at the Separatist strong hold and began scoping it out. 'Damn.' There were rumors that the Separatists had been rebuilding for the past 15 years but… I don't think anyone could have predicted this much.

It was obvious now that this town had once been an actual city. But got over ran by Separatist forces and turned into a farming planet for resources, manufacturing war elements, and even recruiting and training more troopers and inquisitors.

Me and Hera split up, Hera scopes out the back and I, the front.

After a few hours of scoping out and observing the Seps patrol routs and door controls, Hera comes up to me and informs me that the back is the same as the front: constant patrols, all the doors and windows were kept locked at all times, with all troopers running secure com channels. The only safe, least conspicuous way into the facility is through a side door made for droids.

A door only a droid could open, or fit through. 'So the Separatists finally got smart.' I think to myself.

As Hera and I discussed what should be done… that feeling in the Force came back.

And it was heading right towards us.

' _Then it will come to you.'_

"What's wrong Caleb?" Hera asked, sensing my surprise. "Hera, move." I moved us into the thicker brush and waited to see what, or rather _who_ this strong Force presence was.

—

It was only a few minutes until a figure appeared over the hill. They were wearing a worn orange flight suit with a torn and dirty hooded cloak that matched the color of the grassy plains, with a backpack that looked torn apart and stitched together again, multiple times.

But what caught Hera and I's attention, was how _small_ this new presence was, they looked about 5'4 at most…

'Could it be?'

He pulled the hood of his cloak back to reveal neck length raven black hair that shined blue and flowed freely with the breeze, tan skin that seemed to glow in the sunset, a youthful unblemished face, and the feature that caught Caleb's attention the most, was the electric blue eyes that shown like two bright beacons.

Said eyes were scanning the Separatist complex before reaching into the worn and torn backpack and taking out some binoculars.

He put them up to his eyes and thought aloud, "Right on time." The childishly confident voice confirmed it, this was a youngling.

Hera turned her attention back to the Separatist complex to see a ship preparing to dock with the platform that had the droid only assess door. But I continued to stare at the kid… and to my surprise, he turned his head and looked over at me.

Our eyes connect, and I could sense it. The Force presence around him, was _strong_.

And just like before, it called to me. Almost like how I and my Master, Depa, first connected. But this... felt different, stronger, like I'd just found that puzzle piece I'd been looking for. The one to complete the picture.

' _To answer your question'_

His eyes shifted from the confident, open look to a now guarded and calculative glare. Before the sound of a ship taking off made us both turn back to observe the transport ship. It had dropped off 4 carrier droids.

He then swiftly put his binoculars back into his backpack, pulled his hood up, and began sneaking down the hill towards the droids, towards the Separatist complex...

Alone.

—  
 **Kanan (Caleb) and Ezra meet. Shenanigans ensue… NEXT CHAPTER!**

 ***Mickey Mouse voice* "** _ **OHHHH BOY!"**_

 _ **All reviews and ideas are read and appreciated… DAMN IT!**_


	3. Chapter 2: Destiny

**PLEASE READ THE SIDE NOTE AT THE END!**

 **Awwww, you guys are so kind. Even though I'm a shitty writer you all say this is amazing. : ) I'm proud to write for you all.**

 *****I JUST READ KANAN: The Last Padawan #2 and the feels are high. I'm broken.**

' _the Force'_

'Inner thoughts'

"Talking"

" _Past talking"_

—

 **Depa Billaba POV:**

"Ah, back quickly you are, Billaba. Come, tell us, what of Florrum?" Master Yoda's unique speech filled the room.

I had just returned from my short mission to Florrum, where Master Yoda had sent me to investigate a report of Separatist activity. I was now standing before the council.

Or, the few members that were present.

"From what I could gather from locals… the Separatists, the elusive Order of the Siths had a base of operations there… 2 years ago." Master Yoda hums to himself before asking, "Find Anything there, did you?"

"I'm sorry, the base has been abandoned. Scraped clean of anything useful. Other than the dark force imprints left by so many dark siders being in one place at the same time, and even those were beginning to fade."

Master Yoda was humming to himself, contemplating his next question… When a sudden, unique pulse flowed in the force.

Everyone except Master Yoda looked out the large window, startled by this new, strong flow in the force. It wasn't like a Sith or inquisitor, the gentle humming was too calm, too light for that.

As I expanded my senses, I sensed the source of the pulse was far off in the vast galaxy, but for it to reach here… it had to be quite strong. The pulse lingered, echoed through the force with a gentle hum. Like a high pitched whistle.

"Hm, hm!" Master Yoda's knowing chuckle broke the silence of the room. We all looked to him. He had his eyes closed, focusing on the Force. Meditating. We all calmly waited for his opinion of this new development.

"Caleb…" For the first time in a long time, my heart actually jumped. Has something happen to him?

Master Yoda continues, in an almost exited voice. "Found his answer, he has. Hm." For a second, everything seemed to pause. "Found his answer to what…" I trail off realizing what Master Yoda meant.

" _Where do I fit into all this?"_

—

 **Caleb (Kanan) POV:**

Hera and I watch as this kid, this _youngling,_ who couldn't be more than 14, take off towards the Separatist complex.

With me right on his heels.

We were about 3 feet from the platform before I catch up with him and grab his arm to turn him around. Then I say, "What are you doing?" Not loud enough to draw unwanted attention, but loud enough to show authority.

He looks up at me from under his hood with his electric blue eyes filled with surprise, then defiance. " _…_ What am _I_ doing _?_ What are _you_ doing _?"_ He yanks his arm free before looking behind me.

Hera comes up behind us and gives me _that_ look… the one between 'what are you doing' and 'seriously'.

But I ignore it and look back to the boy, placing my hands on my hips and giving him a defiant glare of my own and say "I'm here to gather Intel on this Separatist complex. What are _you_ doing here?"

He looks surprised for a moment before masking it, then with confidence retorted with, "Well, I'm here to… to, uh…" that trailed off into uncertainty.

Gone was the defiant look, and replacing it was a contemplative, almost shy expression. Through the Force I could sense he was about to tell us a lie. So I cross my arms and give him the look Master Windu always gives Master Skywalker. The 'I will not tolerate any nonsense' look.

He looks away, looks back to me, sighs and says quietly "I'm… here to steal... stuff." Hera comes up beside me and with a raised eyebrow repeats "stuff?" He shrugs and continues, "Food, clothes… whatever."

Hera and I exchange a glance, but the kid's voice catches our attention again, "Well, I'm on a short time frame soooo…" as he is about to turn and continue onto the complex, I get an idea.

"Wait–" I place a hand on his shoulder to stop him, and he looks back at me and Hera with wide, curious blue eyes. They were guarded, but almost seemed… hopeful. "You're going to go through the droid door, yeah?" I spoke like my Master would with me, calmly and reassuringly.

"Yeah, why?" I could feel Hera move closer to us, seeming to catch onto what I was planning, and gave him a comforting smile.

I continue, "Perhaps we could help each other out." I crouch to his level and explain. "All you have to do is open those cargo bay windows for us, so we can get in and get the Intel we need. After that… we'll help you get the things you need."

He looked at me with disbelief, then gained a contemplative look, before looking back at me and Hera with suspicion and doubt. "You… would help, _me?"_

"Yeah, I would." I give his shoulder a gentle squeeze and nod towards the complex. "All you gotta do is open those windows so Hera and I can get in." He stares at me, then looks to Hera. He then turned towards the complex.

"The more the merrier." He then jumped up onto the platform and runs over to the small droid door and pulls out a detached droid arm from his backpack, puts it into the door's control panel, and began rotating it back and forth.

I could feel his emotions through the Force, He was like a kid about to enter a candy store… that thought caused me to smile.

The door opened with a swished and he crawled through. Then door shut behind him, and Hera and I moved to the cargo bay windows.

All we could do now was wait.

――

We had been waiting for a good 20 minutes.

'I hope the kids okay.' I was using the force to follow him. I knew he was getting close but I couldn't help but to worry about him. Another minute passed before the windows thick, metal covers began to lift.

A wave of relief washed over me… Which made me pause and think, 'I don't even know this kid, why am I so worried about him?' I shake the thought from mind and look to Hera. Ignoring her knowing smile, I give Hera a boost to the window and I follow in behind her.

The kid is crouching next to a crate and motioned for us to come next to him. We move up and join him and he turns to us, "Sorry it took so long, thought I'd go sightseeing and... plan a quick escape." He gives Hera and myself a smirk and points to a door to our right.

"That door there should lead to a hallway, go five doors down on the left and there should be a terminal with the data you need." He then looks to two speeder bikes near the hanger doors, "Those are our tickets outta here."

Hera looks to him skeptically before saying, "And how do you plan to sneak past all these troopers to get them?" He smiles at her and says sarcastically, "Well, we Improvise."

"That's not a plan that's–" Before I could finish my sentence, he grabs my communicator and says seriously, "If anything happens, you'll be the first to know." And then he's off, sneaking towards a stack of crates that had just been delivered earlier that day. Opening and searching through them.

I sigh and Hera says "He sounds like you." I give her a sideways smirk before motioning for us to move. "The sooner we get this Intel the sooner we can leave."

We head down the hall the kid had directed us down and sure enough, the fifth door held a terminal with easy access. Hera installed the chip into the terminal and it began to download the Intel.

We stood there for only three minutes when I felt a warning in the force, then the com link came to life.

"Uh, cowboy, we have a problem." Hera loses her composure at the nickname before reeling it back. I grab my com link and whisper shout, "What did you call me?!"

I was expecting a sarcastic or sassy comeback, but all I got was a quiet, almost panicked reply. "An inquisitor just arrived." That caused Hera and I too double take.

'An inquisitor? _Here!'_

—  
 **Now on a side note,**

I realize this story could take up to 40, 60 chapters (with all the family bonding I'm gonna happen.) to write.

So should I start doing heavy time skips or go full out detail story mode. I mean either way as long as you guys read this I'll continue writing it.

The choice is yours.

 _ **I Love Pine needles… Danm It!**_


	4. Chapter 3: A Name

**Well, my reviews are just amazing.**

 **Paint the Wolf, jedi2000, raymond868, TheChosenJedi142, SindarDragonRider, Force Sensitive, RUHLAR000, Teenylambofgod, Nuts and Jam, JediRebelWriter, A M3mb3r123, I LOVE YOU ALL!**

 ***makes it rain cookies* COOKIES, COOKIES FOR YOU ALL!**

 **Guest- Yes, Kanan's real name is Caleb Dume.**

 **Book muncher- Yes, I will IN DETAIL provide all the answers you seek. Trust in me, my dear reader.**

 ****I removed the profanity from the description as requested by, A Person (love the name, by the way.)**

' _the Force'_

'Inner thoughts'

"Talking"

" _Past talking"_

—

 **Kanan (Caleb) POV:**

'An inquisitor? _Here!'_

I immediately began to worry about the kid. He was strong in the force, and an inquisitor would easily sense him. "Regroup with us. _Now."_ I say a bit panicked. And yet again, not the response I was expecting, "Already here Cowboy."

Hera and I share a confused look before the vent above us opens and the kid jumps down and lands in front of us. The kid crosses his arms and… 'Is he... pouting?' I think covering my smile.

"Hope you guys know another way out of here because my plan just went out the hanger. Literally." I let a chuckle slip out and say, "Well, we improvise." The kid gives me an unamused look as Hera smiles at us and moves to the terminal. She reads over the screen before saying, "The data transfer is almost done, just a bit–"

The power going out cuts her off.

The feint orange backup lights come on and we all just stand there silently, looking between one another before Hera finishes her statement lamely "–longer." She pulls the data chip out of the terminal, turns towards us, shrugs and says "Well, this'll have to do."

I was about divulge my 'great escape plan', but before I could I sensed movement outside the door, and the kid seemed to have sense it too because we both turned at the same time to look at the door.

I get into a defensive stance with my hand hovering over my light saber. I look over my shoulder to see Hera with both of her hands on the kid's shoulders, and was gently moving him back with her.

We had been in enough situations like this one and she knew what was about to go down. The kid's eyes connect with mine again. Though I could feel he was nervous, he wasn't scared. I give him a reassuring nod and look back to the door as it opens to reveal a face I was far too familiar with.

"Inquisitor." I say as I activate my light saber. He steps into the room with that _insufferable_ smirk on his face and activates his own light saber, with two troopers behind him with their guns raised.

"Ah, I was wondering when we would cross paths again." His sarcastically pleased voice filled the room.

I lift my saber up lunge forward, swinging down. He lifts his light saber up and my blue saber collides with his red one. The troopers point their guns at me but a blast of red hits the one on my left, and a yellow, electric bolt hits the one to my left. They fall and my focus goes back to the inquisitor.

He then pushes my saber back and swipes at my left side. I block the attempt and kick him in his stomach, making him slide back.

He steadies himself then and says insultingly "You've gotten better." Then he rushes forward and lunges for my right shoulder. I'm able to block it, but he activates the other side of his saber.

I jump back to avoid it, but in doing so left myself right side open. He then jump kicks me in my chest and knocks me back. A yellow bolt hits the inquisitor and Hera is at my side, helping me up. The kid was holding up his arm, where a yellow, electrically charged sling shot sat, like a wrist watch from hell.

The inquisitor was unfazed by it though, and his yellow, red rimmed eyes focus on the kid. His arrogant smirk grew and with an eyebrow raised he inquired, "Is that all you've got my boy?"

Hera had just gotten me to my feet when the kid stepped forward, with his hands balled into fists behind his back, in what seemed to be a formal jester and stood in front of me and Hera, and it'd be a lie to say I wasn't impressed with the determination radiating off him.

The two trooper recovered from their hits and were just getting to their feet. The kid gave the inquisitor a smirk of his own and said, "I've got these." And with that, he threw two blinking metal spheres at the three Separatists.

They jumped out of the way just as a loud pop was heard and smoke filled the room. I felt Hera's hand shove me forward and hear the kid shout "GO!"

We run out of the door and head back towards the hanger. I could feel through the Force the inquisitor was right on our heels. The kid seemed to sense it to, because as we were running he began shooting door controls with his slingshot.

They each shorted out and shut behind us. While running the kid sys, "Those won't hold him for long. We need to get out of here. Well, unless you _want_ to get caught." He says sarcastically.

I shove him forward and say, "There's bound to be some mode of transport in the hanger. We grab one and retreat to the town."

The kid stops just as we reach the hanger bay door. "Wait, I know a place we can hold up. Out of the way and relatively secure." Hera then says, "As long as it's not here!"

The kid opens the door and there were troopers waiting inside the hanger for us. I use my light saber to block Hera from getting hit with blaster fire.

The kid rushes forward. He dodges their blaster fire, then slides between the lead troopers' legs. As they turned to blast him Hera and I rush up and take them out. The kid then points with his thumb to a Walker and says, "This the mode of transportation you were talking about?"

"No, but it'll do." The kid Force jumps onto the top and I lift Hera into my bridal style in my arms and do the same. The kid climbs in and begins to activate the Walker. "Kid do you know how to even steer this thing?"

The Walker lurches forward and begins to turns towards the opening hanger doors. "I can steer, but can _you_ fire the cannon?" I get into the gunner seat and smirk. "It's what I do best, kid."

He steers the Walker out of the hanger as 4 speeder bikes come up on our left. I fire at one that moved in front of us and hit it causing it to explode. I throw my blaster to Hera and say, "Hera, get up top and let'm have it!"

The kid opens the main Hatch for her and shouts "Don't fall off because I'm _not_ turning back!" Hera laughs and jumps out of the cockpit and on top of the Walker.

—

After Hera shoots two of the Speeder bikes, only one remained.

I easily take care of it. Blasting it with the cannon as it crosses in front of the Walker. But there was no time to celebrate as Hera's voice called out, "We got multiple Transport ships heading our way!" then the Walker jerks to a stop and the kid calls out, "doesn't matter! Follow me!"

He climbs out of the cockpit and joins Hera up top, I climb up after him and watch as he jumps down. He points to the town that was just off the horizon. "They'll think we headed back to town if we leave the Walker here."

"Wait, so we're not going back to the town?" Hera asked still on top of the Walker with me. He gives us a sideways smirk, "Nope." Hera looks to me and I shrug.

I pick her up and jump down beside the kid. "This better not be a trap." I say distrustfully to the kid.

Now don't get me wrong, I really appreciate the kid's help, but we still don't know him. For all we know he could be a gang member or a bandit, leading stray people back to their hideout to rob, steal, or do… less than civilized things.

He gives me a glare, then rolls his eyes and says "Please, if I wanted to rob you, you'd already be picked clean. Now come on." He takes off running into the never ending grassy plains, leading to nowhere.

Hera looks back at me with a dissatisfied face, the one that says 'seriously, why would you say that?' Before rushing off after the kid. I look back to the slowly advancing Separatist transport ships before following after their retreating forms.

――

After running for a good twenty minutes through the endless fields of tall, tooka cat filled grasslands, we finally reach an old, rusty communications tower. The kid doesn't stop or explain why we're here, but begins to climb the long ladder to the top.

Hera looks back to me, waiting for me to catch up. Once I reach her she takes both of my hands into hers, looks into my eyes and asks, "You okay."

When I look into her eyes, and see all the love she holds for me, all my pains seem to melt away.

In a soft, quit voice I reply,"Yeah, I'm good." She smiles at me and I lean in to give her a kiss, she meets me half way and we share a tender moment. When she pulls back, she speaks with a soft, loving voice. "Be nice to the kid. Okay?"

"Yeah, I'll behave." We smile at one another before I motion for her to climb the latter first. She starts to climb with me climbing up behind her. Once we reach the top and enter the only door to enter, it's... well, not what either of us were expecting.

The place was surprisingly clean. There were Clonetrooper and Stoormtrooper helmets everywhere. Some were dismantled and others polished and repainted. There was a work bench near the entrance with all sorts of gadgets and tools on its surface.

The kids backpack was resting in the chair in front of the work bench.

There was a double shelve that had been converted into a sorry excuse for a bed to our right. And at the foot of it was a ladder that led to the roof. The kid was standing near a loose panel in the wall and was digging for something.

The kid was no longer wearing his tan-green cloak or orange pilots outfit, and was now in just a plain white T-shirt that looked two sizes too big for him and black boxers. His left leg was covered by a brown pants leg that ended at middle of his thigh, and had a matching brown shin guard.

His cloak was on the ground, filled with batteries, gun parts, three meiloorun fruits, and some Stormtrooper armor.

The kid turned back to us, "Sorry about,–" He motions all around the room "–This."

Hera and I continue into the kids… hideout?

"Nice hideout, kid." I say kindly, but it was met with an unamused stare. "This is where I live. This is my _home_." Hera and I's eyes widen slightly, not expecting that.

Hera steps towards him and asks gently, "If, this is your home… then, where are your parents?" Hera spoke with a mothers' compassion.

"I don't have parents." Was his quite reply. We stand there, not knowing what to say.

I was the one to break the silence with, "I'm sorry kid." But the kid just turns to fully face us, smiles sadly and says, "It's not your fault, and the names not 'kid' cowboy.–

–its Ezra, Ezra Bridger."

――  
 **Now on a self advertising note,**

Woah! Done! So tell me peeps, wanna see my Star Wars Rebels fan art? blog/valkyrie-sythe

Please leave a review, I read them _**ALL!**_

 _ **I past my ACT with a 30 out of 36… Danm It!**_


	5. Chapter 4: Goodbye

**Yesssss, gooooood, let the reviews flow through you…**

 **You know, I had to play sad songs to write a certain part of this story…**

' _the Force'_

'Inner thoughts'

"Talking"

" _Past talking"_

—

 **Kanan (Caleb) POV:**

–its Ezra, Ezra Bridger."

"You two can hold up here. Until the Seps settle down and you can get off world." The kid, Ezra, moves over to the meiloorun fruits in his cloak and picks them up. He examines them, turning them this way and that, before throwing two of the bumpy, pink-yellow fruits over to Hera and myself.

Hera and I catch them, then look back to him as he starts to speak again, "It's not much, but it's all I've got at the moment." Hera looks over to me, before looking down at her meiloorun, then glancing back to Ezra.

I think for a moment before asking incredulously, "These meilooruns… that you _just_ stole, are the only food you've got?"

The kid moves his backpack from the chair and lays it on the work bench. He turns the chair to face us and as he plops down into it, he says "Pretty much." Before biting into the sweet fruit.

Hera and I share another look. This kid, Ezra, whose home is an abandoned communications tower, with no parents or food, with the only clothes he seemed to possess, an orange pilot suit, a worn cloak, a too big white T-shirt, and underwear, who was now digging into a meiloorun like he hadn't eaten in _days_ …

The realization hit me, He was the only youngling we'd seen on this planet. And Ezra knew how to do things most adults didn't, like how to hack door controls and steer Walkers, As well as handle himself in a tough situation.

'He's an orphan.' I stare at Ezra, who was busy making a mess with the meiloorun.

At first, he seemed to be a just another little thief, only with his own interest in mind. But that wasn't the case.

If he only cared for himself, he wouldn't have warned us about the inquisitor, or had come back for us. He wouldn't be offering us a place to hide out until our transport vessel made its round back to Lothal.

He wouldn't be sharing what little food he's got, even though he must be starving, if he didn't care.

Ezra looks up from his meiloorun to me. He must have felt me watching him. His face was covered with the meilooruns pink innards.

I chuckle at the sight and move in front of him, I crouch down and gently grab his chin. I use the end of my robe to gently wipe his face clean from the meiloorun fruit.

Once I'm done and pull the end of my robe away from his face, He stares up at me in surprise. I pet his head and give him a kind smile. I then get up and lean against the wall next to him and take a bite of my own meiloorun.

Ezra then looks to Hera. Hera smiled sweetly to Ezra, nodding her head in gratitude. "Thank you for the fruit, Ezra. We didn't plan to stay long here so we didn't bring any credits with us." Ezra just stares at her in surprise, like he wasn't expecting a thank you.

He swallows thickly and says, "You're welcome… uh–" Hera fills in the blank for him, "I'm Hera Syndulla."

I didn't need the Force to tell the kid felt happy, with the way his wide, bright, sapphire eye lit up and the smile that adorned his now clean face were anything to go by.

"You're welcome Hera."

Then he looks to me, the innocent smile that was on his face was now replaced with a mischievous smirk. "And what do I call you? Master ponytail?"

Hera, who had just taken a bite into her meiloorun, nearly choked on it as she tried to stifle her laugh at the nickname. I on the other hand, nearly fall backwards in a mixture between surprise, and embarrassment.

The kid bursts into laughter, "Oh man, you should see your face!" he doubles over in his chair, holding what was left of his meiloorun to the side. When he finally stops laughing and sits up, and his cheeks are actually red. He the looks to me, with those innocent eyes again.

I recover from my embarrassment and say insulted, "No, Jedi _Knight_ Caleb Dume, thank you." I cross my arms and I DO NOT POUT!

Though Hera and Ezra's stifled giggles say otherwise.

――

After we finished our meilooruns, we sat and talked about random things. Hera told the kid about her ship, The Ghost, and all the adventures we've gone on with it. How it operated and claiming she was the best pilot in the Galaxy.

But when Ezra asked why it wasn't here, Hera gives me a glare and tells me to explain to him why the Ghost couldn't be here now…

"Well… About a week ago, while we were in flight, I told Hera to take a break. I was flying the ship around and I totally didn't get into a dog fight with a dozen TIEs.–" Ezra huffs out a laugh. "– and long story short we had to take it to get repairs, we left our astromech, Chopper, with it to watch over things."

But then the kid asked me about the temple, about the Jedi.

I begin telling him stories of the times I spent with my Master Depa and Master Windup, even the time Master Skywalker and I got to work together. Of the time Master Yoda caught me training alone on the roof of the temple after the first time I met and "lost" to the inquisitor on Garel.

"Wait, you know that inquisitor?" I nod to him and decide to explain.

"I was sent to Garel to investigate a claim of a Sith terrorizing the people. And when I get there, I was expecting to have to hunt him down and corner him. A few minutes after I land _he_ comes to me, claiming some BS about how the Jedi will fall once they find 'The One' and calling me weak, un-Jedi like and what not." I finish rolling my eyes and crossing my arms.

"He even refused to give me his name because I'm, unworthy." The kid shakes his head and leans back in his chair. "What an arrogant loser." I smirk at him and say, "Glad you agree."

Ezra then yawns and I look out the door to realize that the sun has disappeared and was replaced by the black night, and spotted with bright twinkling stars. "Well, that's enough for today."

Ezra looks confused as Hera gets up and stretches. Ezra just continues to stare at us until I pull him up and onto his feet. "That means bed time, Ezra." He gives me a horrified face and begins to sputter. But I gently lead him to his… bed? And set him down.

"Sleep." I say sternly as he stares at me, but instead of the defiance I'd become use to, he relents and lays down saying, "There are spare covers in that loose panel." And points to the panel on the wall he was digging through earlier.

Hera moves to it and takes the panel down. She reaches in and pulls out some roughly stitched together, thin blankets. I sensed the kid was about to apologize again so I hold up a hand and say, "Thank you."

Hera takes one blanket and places it on Ezra. "Good night." She says sweetly while running a hand through his black-blue hair, and my heart ached at the sight.

She looked so much like a mother, tucking in her child.

She leans back up and moves next to me, "We'll have to share." And holds up one blanket. I smile happily and sit, leaned against the wall. She joins me, laying the cover over us and laying her head on my shoulder.

Though it wasn't as comfortable as a bed, I wasn't complaining.

—

I wake up with Hera still leaning against me. I look over to where Ezra was supposed to be and see that the kid was gone.

'…Wait, Ezra's gone!?' I jump at that and thus causing Hera to wake up as well. "Wha, whaz hap'ning, hm?" Hera's groggy, sleep filled voice asks.

"Ezra's gone."

It took Hera all but two seconds to register what I said. She jumps up, wide awake, and asks, "What! Where is he?!" I throw up my arms and say, "I don't know!"

She motions both her hands at me, "Use the Force Caleb." Just as I was about to so the door opens with a swish, revealing the object of our panicking. Ezra.

Hera rushes over to him. She grabs his shoulders and says, "Where were you!? How long were you gone!? Did you get hurt!?" Before he could reply Hera hugs him and says, "Oh thank the Force you're okay."

I stifle my laugh at the poor kids face. Confused and surprised, with his arms cradling something loosely against his chest and his head just resting on Hera's shoulder.

Hera pulls back and looks him in the face, but he avoids her eyes and says, "I was only gone for a few minutes." She looks down at what he's holding. "What's that?" He moves inside, still avoiding our eyes, and places the package on the work bench and opens it.

When we step up behind him and look at what's inside, Hera and I say at the same time, "Waffles?" he confirms with a, "yep." And moves over to the panel in the wall and takes out two clean plates. He makes three stacks, two on the plates and one still in the box, and hands us the plates.

He then begins to eat his waffles on the box. Hera then begins to eat hers and says, "Where did you get these?" his reply was quick and quiet, "Bought'm." But my ever inquisitive nature kicks in.

Why isn't he looking at either of us in the face? And where did he get the credits for something like this? I look at him and ask suspiciously, "And where did you get the credits for this?"

He stops eating and just stands still. "I… I, uh…" it didn't take me long to figure it out. He stole them.

"You stole them, didn't you?" He turns around quickly to look at me with an angry, defensive face and says, "Well none of us have any credits and I thought it'd be nice to eat an actual meal for once and you guys are gonna leave soon so I wanted to be nice and–" I raise my hands in a jester of peace and say "Calm down! I was just curious."

Hera looks at me shocked and I shrug. We begin to eat our waffles in peace, but then a thought occurs to me. The transport vessel should be here at noon. I look to Ezra and ask, "What time is it?" He looks at the sun in the sky and says "about 10:30 am. Why?"

Hera realizes why I'm asking and answers for me, "Our ride back to the temple arrives at noon." He looks to me and I nod in confirmation.

"So… you guys are leaving?" He looks to us with the saddest, heart breaking eyes I'd ever seen. It almost hurt to tell him yes. But it was the truth.

"Yeah, kid. We have to."

――

We spent another hour just talking. But this time it was about Ezra's past.

All he would tell us about his parents was that they got token away when he was just seven, and that he'd lived alone ever since. But he had a lot of fun stories about how he always messed with the Seps and the interesting people he had met.

But every story, no matter how fun and exciting, had one thing in common.

They all ended sadly.

Nothing ever seemed to go right for the kid. His whole life seemed to be just one disaster after another. And with each story, it made it that much harder to make myself leave. To go back to the temple and just forget about the poor kid.

Like everyone in his life did.

Hera felt the same as me, though her emotions showed feely on her face.

Sympathy and heart ache.

—

When the time finally came, Thirty minutes before our transport arrived. We said goodbye.

Hera hugged him tightly, and if I wasn't imagining it, she had tears in her eyes. "It was really nice meeting you, Ezra. Please take care, and be careful." And the kid returned her hug, his face hidden in her shoulder. A weakly muffled "Yeah." Was heard and Hera pulled back.

She began to climb down the ladder, and I was left with Ezra, who refused to look up at me. I placed my left hand on his shoulder, and my right on his cheek to make him look up at me.

His once bright eyes were now filled with sadness and were pleading for us not to go, to not leave him alone again. I didn't know what to say, so I smile down at him and simply say, "You'll be okay. I'm sure you will be." But I couldn't tell who I was trying to convince, Ezra or myself.

I move away, and with one last look at him, I climb down the ladder to join Hera. She was looking down, and without a word begins to run towards the town. I could feel the Force, calling, beckoning,and _crying_ out for me not to leave.

But I take off after Hera, with the once sunny, bright sky beginning to become filled with dark, sad clouds, the plants seemed to sag and fall, no longer glowing with happiness, and the wildlife seemed to just disappear.

As we are running, it begins to rain. Not hard or drenching, but more like soft tears.

' _Just like Ezra.'_

I couldn't get Ezra's sad, pleading face out of my mind, and with each step the ache in my chest only got worse.

—

We reach the transport station. But instead of a Republic transport vessel, it was The Ghost waiting for us. Fully repaid and ready for us to leave.

Our grumpy astromech C1-10P, or Chopper, rolled out with his usual grumpy sounds. But when Hera and myself just passed by him, He made curious beeps and buzzes. "Come on Chop, we're leaving." Hera says quietly.

She takes her place in the pilots' seat and begins pressing buttons and switches as I take my seat beside her. Both of us with a sad regretful face. She then lifts The Ghost from the ground and begins to head out of the town.

I close my eye and focus. The Force is clouded by my own guilty feeling and all I can think about was Ezra, the kid we had only met yesterday. Yet in such a short time, manage to bond so closely with. The kid who called me cowboy and, dare I say, saved us from the inquisitor.

The kid, who has suffered so much in his short life, and the last memory I'll have of him is those electric, sapphire blue eyes filled with so much sadness…

I look to Hera, then look back out the cockpit… I close my eyes. Then scream "Ahhhhhh!" while punching at the air before running out of the cockpit and to the Phantom.

I begin to active it and detach from the Ghost when Hera's happy, relief filled voice come over the com. "I'll be waiting at 164-86"

I commit the coordinate to memory and detach.

Heading in the direction of Ezra's strong Force presence.

――  
 **Now on an informative note,**

Well. For just 12 hours this is pretty good. What'ch y'all think?

NEXT CHAPTER: convincing the council...

 _ **I past my ACT with a 30 out of 36… Danm It!**_


	6. Chapter 5: The Decision

**No need to fear, the next chapter is here!**

 _ **Ugh! I don't wanna write today! *reads reviews* MUST WRITE TODAY! I'm glad I have no life. And I love my reviews. ;)**_

 _ **This is a long one! So long I had to cut some thing out/short.**_

' _the Force'_

'Inner thoughts'

"Talking"

" _Past talking/Holo messages"_

—

 **Kanan (Caleb) POV:**

After what feels like forever, I finally reach Ezra's tower. The rain and wind had picked up since I detached from The Ghost, the rain was now pouring and the wind wasn't any better.

I land the Phantom in a patch of grass and quickly bolt up the ladder. Through the Force I could feel Ezra was still here, in all his misery and loneliness. Though when I reach the top and open the door, he was nowhere to be seen.

I then see the hatch at the end of his make shift bed that led to the roof open, allowing rain to fall into the tower and drench the floor. I climb the ladder and look right, then left to find Ezra sitting on the roof, getting drenched in rain.

He was no longer in his white T-shirt and was back in his orange pilots' suit and tan-green cloak. He was sitting with his left leg tucked under him and the other bent in front of him, he had his right arm resting on the bent legs knee and his left resting limply on his thigh, and was looking up at the sky.

Even though his hood was up, his face was still visible. His deep blue eyes were just staring up at the dark, rainy sky. His face set in a sad, longing grimace.

He was sitting with no protection from the violent rain and, from this altitude, cold wind. The rain was falling and bounce off of him and the wind was causing his cloak to flow violently with its influence.

He doesn't seem to notice me climb up the rest of the ladder and stand there, allowing myself to get drenched in rain as well. I then let my presence be known by saying, "Bad day to be star gazing, huh kid?"

He turns his head in surprise to look at me. I give him a warm smile and nod in greeting to him.

He then gets up and runs over to me. He looks up at me with sparkling, hope filled eyes and says, "You... came back." My smile grows and I say gently, "Of course I came back."

Ezra's smile was small, yet so full of happiness.

It was then Lothal underwent another change, the rain slowed to a light drizzle before stopping completely. The wind was no longer howling and was now nothing but a gentle breeze, and the sun was beginning to peak through the dark clouds.

'If I didn't know any better, I'd say Ezra was somehow linked to the planets… changes.'

So here we were, smiling like idiots and soaked to the bone in rain… For two people who had just met, we sure felt a strong bond to one another.

It was like meeting Hera and Depa all over again. 'Depa…' Then a thought hits me, this kid was strong in the force, strong enough to influence the planet with his emotions, and if power like it gets into the wrong hands… well, let's _not_ imagine that.

'Maybe I could…'

I look Ezra in his eyes, my light teal to his deep blue, and offer him what I should have offered before leaving, "You can come with us, if you'd like." My Master would be proud. I sounded exactly like she did, calm and understanding, something most of the other Jedi though impossible for myself.

It took the kid five seconds to come up with his answer, a simple nod in affirmation. I place my hand on his shoulder.

Man those eyes of his… they could bring Empires to their knees, if it meant never seeing them sad again. I motion for him to climb down the ladder, he climbs down with me follow behind him.

The Force, once clouded, was now clear to me again.

—

I helped Ezra pack a few necessities, a few tools, his favorite helmet, and an old holodisk before leading the way down the ladder, and getting onto the Phantom.

"Cool." Ezra admires the ship.

"Just wait til' you see the rest."

—

To say Hera was happy to see Ezra would be an understatement. She practically tackled the poor little guy in a hug and began 'mother hen-ing' him.

"Oh I'm so glad to see you again! What– look at you, you're soaked… and look at _you,_ you're soaked too! Get out of those this instant! You'll catch a cold or something! Come on Caleb we've been through this already! I'm so happy your both back." And climbs up the ladder back to the cockpit to pilot The Ghost.

Ezra and I share a glance… before nearly falling over in laughter.

"What… What just happened?" Ezra says between his fit of laughter. I comment seriously, "Hera happened."

We both start our laughter anew and start getting dry.

—

It took roughly 7 hours to finally reach Coruscant.

With that time being taken up by Hera's new flight apprentice, Ezra, and Choppers playful pranks. Ezra fit right into our little family, He listened to everything Hera and I had to say, with his own sassy comments mind you, and didn't go too far with Chopper…

Though whether Chopper went too far was questionable.

—

We climb out of The Ghost, and Ezra is for once, speechless.

Coruscant was beautiful. But for Ezra, who's lived on Lothal, an underdeveloped farm planet… this was an entirely new World for him… literally.

Hera and I reach the end of the ramp with the kid slowly following, trying to see everything that could be seen. We look back to him, and see his face full of that childhood wonder that made any kid look cute, but Ezra… adorable.

He joins us at the bottom of the ramp and looks up at me, then Hera, and then all around again. The disbelief he was here on his faced showed clearly.

Hera looks back to Chopper, "Chopper, could you go get The Ghost refilled on fuel and get it to our landing pad, please." But before he could give her his grumpy sounding buzzes, she began to walk towards the temple.

Ezra and I stifle our laughter as Chopper buzzing in displeasure and points his electric stunner at us in warning. I guide Ezra away from The Ghosts and up the stairs that lead inside to the temple.

We're met with the sight of Jedi congregating and Clones and troops guarding important areas or joking around with one another.

Since the end of the Clone Wars, Clones have stopped being produced, and people willing to fight for peace began to be recruited and trained. But clones were still people, and after their Master Order Chips were removed, those who wanted to stay were allowed to do so and those who wanted to leave did so.

Then once the Clone Wars ended, Master Tano returned to the delight of Master Skywalker, Kenobi, and Ko Ploon. She had stories of how she resolved herself in the Force and her adventures. Skywalkers' wife, Padame, was ecstatic to have her back as well.

But enough about the past, for there was a bigger problem now.

Like my Master Depa and Windu making their way over to me and Ezra. Ezra sensed them coming and hid a bit behind me.

"Caleb, how did your mission go?" Master Windu asked me. I was about to respond when he looked past me to Ezra. In his athorative voice, he questioned me, "Who is this you've brought with you?"

Ezra, not looking intimidated in the least, though the Force said otherwise, stepped beside me to my left and said in a confident voice, "Ezra, and you are?" Me, Hera, and even Depa stilled.

Mace stood there, staring down at Ezra and Ezra up at him. Mace's eyes then shift to me. I give him my signature smile and shrug, and he looks back to Ezra.

"I suppose he is the cause of the fluctuations in the Force?" I was going to respond but Ezra beat me to it. Crossing his arms with defiance in his eyes, "How rude. Ignoring a formal greeting." I turn to Ezra, giving him the 'shut up' face.

Mace then looks curiously to Ezra, then introduces himself and Depa, "I am Master Mace Windu of the Jedi Council and this is Master Depa Billaba, also Jedi Council." He moves to walk away and says to me, "The council will be waiting for your mission report."

He gives me a pointed look and says, "You should show him proper _Jedi_ edict before doing what I think you're going to do." before completely tuning and going off to do what Mace's do.

Depa moves up to me and asks gently, "Are you alright?" I shrug and say, "Eh, Master Windu is the scariest thing we've seen all day. So yeah, we're fine."

I put my left hand on Ezra's shoulder and motion to Depa with my right, "This is my Master, Depa." Gone was his defiance and was now replaced with a curious but guarded expression.

She smiles her kind smile and says, "Nice to meet you, young one." She bows her head respectfully and Ezra nods back, "The pleasures mine, uh, Master." Her smile grows and looks amused, "So he can be respectful." The warm tone in her voice meant she was only picking fun, and Ezra rubbed the back of his neck with a sheepish look. "Yeah, not really my specialty."

I sigh in relief as Depa seemed to like Ezra.

"Caleb, we need to report to the council, your little friend pertains to the mission so he may come along, if he so desires." She says gently.

I nod and say "Be right there." Ezra looks to me and I say, "Ezra, I want you to stay quite while I give my report, and only speak when spoken too. Okay?" He knew I was serious and nods, "Alright."

—

I enter through the doors with Ezra following. We stand before The Council and the members present. Masters Depa, Windu, Yaddle, Kenobi, Shaak Ti, Skywalker, Fisto, Saesee Tiin, Tano, Ki-Adi-Mundi, and Yoda.

Even with all these powerful Masters before me, Ezra's presence stood out clearly. His bright, weightless Force signature was unique from anything I'd felt before. It felt so alive.

And the Council thought so as well. Master Kenobi's unique, light hearted accent filled the room "Ah, this is the young one Master Windu was _impressed_ with."

"Knight Dume, What of Lothal, hm?" Master Yoda's voice filled the room, holding and exited, knowing edge.

I retell the story of how Hera and I found the Separatist base, met Ezra, Broke in and stole what data we could.

Many of the Masters smiled in amusement whenever I told them of Ezra and all he did. Ezra's head was lowered in bashfulness. Smiling as I told them of how he saved us from that dreadful Pau'an inquisitor and let us stay with him for a night.

I then take the data chip and place it into the holo terminal and display it for the council. "Hmm, encrypted, most of the data is." I was about to speak but Ezra, once again speaks before me.

"I can decrypt it." He moves over to the terminal, "Wait kid, that's not a toy." Master Saesee Tiin says. Ezra brushes him off and begins bringing up codes and algorithms.

We watched as information began to fill the holo screen and words began to fill in the once coded words with blueprints showing up beside them.

"Ohhh… look at that new Speeder Bike design. I'mma add that to my wish list." Ezra exclaimed excitedly. To which I respond with, "You mean you're just gunna steal it." He then looks to me while decoding more files and says slowly, "Stealing is such a strong word, Cowboy. I simply borrow it without asking and keep it forever."

Snickers filled the room and Master Skywalker comments while stifling his laughter, "That logic is so flawed." To which Ezra shrugs and say, "What logic isn't?"

Once he's done the holo screen displays blueprints to advanced models of TIEs, Walkers, Speeders, Blasters, Star Destroyers, the works.

Plans for new bases to be built on more stable, yet still weaker planets like Ralltiir and Colmus. Moving inward to Corascant. Ezra then exclaimed sarcastically and excitedly, "And what do we have here?! A quadruple coded double layered fire wall? And if I don't decode it in one try, in three minute, the information will delete itself?!"

"And they said the Separatists would learn from their mistakes." He cracks his knuckles and was about to begin decoding when Master Ki-Adi-Mundi spoke up.

"Look, we appreciate your enthusiasm… but this looks important. We can't risk a child messing this up." Masters Shaak Ti and Saesee Tin agreed with that statement.

That struck a nerve with me. Ezra's disheartened face made it all the more easier for me to speak my mind, "He's done well so far, let him decode it."

I then look to him and nod, "I believe in him." The council members looked to one another, Master Kenobi, Skywalker, and Tano agreed with me.

Master Saesee Tiin then said, "Master Yoda, this information could be the key to stopping something big, are we really about to let a kid loose it for us?" Skywalker then intercepted, "Master Saesee Tiin, are you concerned a child is about to show us up by being a better hacker than us?"

Before things could get out of hand my Master Depa spoke up, "The young one seems more than capable of handling it, I say let him try." Master Windu and Kenobi nod in agreement.

Finally, Master Yoda asks Ezra directly "Do this, believe in yourself, do you?" Ezra nods confidently and with seriousness that rivaled Master Windu's, his reply was, "I do."

Yoda nods to him and says, "Then I too, in you, I will believe." Ezra then pulls up the decryption file and jumps to work.

We all waited with baited breath as the timer began ticking down.

He gets through the first four codes in one minute and fifteen seconds, then he hits the second fire wall. The timer ticks down and Ezra doesn't flinch or act panicked. His form radiated confidence and I knew he could do this.

The timer ticked down to only forty-five seconds left before the red screen turned green with _access granted_ now displayed on the screen.

"Piece of cake." I smile at him and look to the screen. Reports and plans for inquisitors, and how they can grow in numbers quickly filled the screen. My smile completely vanished.

They had been kidnapping Force sensitive children and training them gruesomely.

As it turned out, Lothal once had a large, fairly decent and thriving economy. With children and families. And it was also the Siths first target.

The repot had a file with a Darth Deimos holo. Ezra read the files' title aloud, "Order 482?" Ezra played the message. Darth Deimos' deep, slow, and almost gravelly voiced carried throughout the room.

Deimos was pacing back and forth, with his black robes following behind him. And a hood hiding his face.

" _We shall continue Darth Sidious' plan to rise above the weak, simple minded Republic. The Jedi Order._

 _But to do so, we will need an army. Which is why we will be inducting any children with potential into our training programs._

 _I know people will… disagree with our noble cause. But their opinions do not matter._

 _Lothal will be the first planet we will take and build complexes for mining and training on. Followed by Ryloth, Garel, Alaspin, and Dac._

 _Now, 'why Outer rim planets?' You ask._

 _I have… foreseen, a child of great power rising up to defeat me. I have no intention of letting that happen! But I do not wish to destroy such potential. We will find this child, and they'll either make the perfect weapon, or die with the hope of our defeat._

 _I now initiate Order 482, apprehend or eliminate any children in the Outer rim systems, any civilians that fight back are to be eliminated as well._

 _Those are my Orders to you, fellow Sith commanders. Return to Korriban when you have completed your assignment."_

The holo was about 8 years old.

The screen cut away from the cloaked figure and the room was silent. I look to Ezra to see him staring at where the holo once played, he then said quietly "They attacked Lothal, took so many people and families away…" he didn't finish his sentence and instead looked to me.

I could tell, he knew now why he was an orphan.

"Troubling, this new development is. But to be discussed later, it is." Master Yoda then looks to me, "This youngling, from Lothal he is, hm?"

"Yes, Master." I stand strait with my hands interlocked in front of me. I look over to Ezra, who was still looking at me. He joins me in the middle of the room, standing on my right.

Then Master Shaak Ti says, "The boy is strong in the Force, this I'm sure we can all sense. But he is too old for anything to be done with him. He cannot stay here."

This is where I had to make a decision.

I've had the duration of the ride from Lothal to Corascant, the entire report on the mission to make my choice. I look down at Ezra, he's looking up at me with his deep blue, sad eyes.

I look up to my Master, she is staring at me with curiosity, Windu was giving me a slight smile, as though he knew what was about to happen.

Master Kenobi, Tano, Skywalker, Yaddle, Fisto, and Ki-Adi-Mundi looked sadly at Ezra, also putting together that Ezra was an orphan, a victim of Deimos' Order, who had nothing and had come with me for that very reason.

I then take a deep breath, close my eyes and steel my resolve. I open them to look Master Yoda directly into his knowing eyes. I put my right hand on Ezra's shoulder and say resolutely,

"I wish to take Ezra as my padawan."

――  
 **Now on an apologetic note,**

 ****Sorry if I'm missing council members… I bases that off of memory.**

I was watching Star Wars Rebels and noticed Ezra's sad faces… they weaken me! Then Kanan's worried faces… They wound me!

THE FEELS DEPARTMENT IS OPEN 24/7!

*Com comes to life* _"Open the Flood Gates."_

 _ **I will become more powerful that you could ever imagine.**_


	7. Chapter 6: The Question

**Another chapter! Reviews fuel me to write more!**

 _ **A M3mb3r123- your hired, you get to be the front door greeter, promotions are available after thirty minutes. –The Feels Department thanks you for your application.**_

 _ **Nuts and Jam- 1.) I did see your review, and I'm writing the story. I've got it relatively planned out and every suggestion so far (if it pertains to the story) will be address. 2.) Caleb and Anakin are friends, Padme wants to be address as such as well. He doesn't know her as a diplomat. 3.) Don't worry about it. : )**_

 _ **SinfarDragonRider- You're my favorite reviewer. :') such kind words. +100 points**_

' _the Force'_

'Inner thoughts'

"Talking"

" _Past talking/Holo messages"_

—

 **Kanan (Caleb) POV:**

"I wish to take Ezra as my padawan."

Ezra looks up to me in surprise, his eyes wide and shining with an innocence that I wanted to protect and nurture. I knew now that this was my place in the Galaxy. Ezra was my destiny.

I look up from Ezra to the members of the council.

My Master Depa, who was now sitting up in her chair, looked pleasantly surprised by my decision. Windu's smiles grows into an 'I knew it' smirk, but I knew he would still uphold the Jedi Code and Councils decision. Master Skywalker looked on in approval and Master Tano smiled happily.

Kenobi comments while smiling, "Well, well, well, Knight Dume wishes to take a padawan. Never thought I'd see the day." With his ever present sassy nature. Master Fisto smiles to Ezra and gives him two thumbs up.

And Yoda never takes a side, or openly show it, anyway.

But where there is approval, there will always be those who disapprove.

Yaddle, though not disapproving, seemed to want to take into account all the rules a protocols into the equation.

Saesee Tin out right proclaimed "That cannot be allowed." Ki-Adi-Mundi looked less than pleased, and Shaak Ti brings up her first argument to my request.

"He is much too old to be allowed to become Knight Dume's padawan. It matters not how powerful he may be."

I feel Ezra go tense. I squeeze his shoulder to let him know I wasn't going to give up so easily.

I retort with, "The Separatists don't care for age, and if they were to get their hands on Ezra they'd do the same to him what they've done to the rest of the children they took. Turned into Siths or inquisitors. Power and skill have no age to them, only usefulness."

Windu and Depa share… was that a prideful look? Between one another and Yoda agrees with my claim in a sorrowful voice, "Very true, Knight Dume is."

I even continue on by saying, "Not only that, the inquisitor we fought at the complex saw him with me. He knows what he looks like, and that he is _very_ Force sensitive… and in some way connected to me."

They sit and contemplate on what I've said. Then Master Windu inputs his own claim, "You completed your Knighthood qualifications tests at 22, correct?" I nod my head in confirmation.

"You have only been a knight for 6 years. One could argue you do not have the experience to become a Master."

"I understand your concern, Master Windu, but if I'm not mistaken, Master Kenobi was allowed to take a padawan learner at a young age and had yet to even complete his trails, correct?" That one struck the council.

The memory of Qui-Gon Jinn, his death and dying request to Kenobi to train Skywalker, still fresh in their minds.

"The circumstances were… different back then." Windu, ever the diplomat, retorts.

"Maybe so, but I've also had more experiences in the Galaxy and her wars than most Knights have as well." Windu looks contemplative before commenting, "This is true."

Master Saesee Tin now put in his own argument as well, "Though he may be an orphan, the boy has to have many emotional attachments to people and friends on his home world."

Before I could respond, Ezra stepped before the council. All eyes were now focused on him as he began to give his own input into the discussion.

"You're right, I do have attachments to my home world. But I know how to handle them." His eyes become… not sad, but more like in deep remembrance.

"Everyone I've ever met, made a connection to, cared for… Have all either abandoned me or died in front of me. I will always cherish them and their memories, the lessons they taught me. But to hang onto such attachments–" The kid subconsciously rubs his left leg… the one that was torn at mid-thigh.

"I know the consequences of holding onto them. And learned a long time ago not to hold onto the past, or the past will hold _me_ back from the future."

He then smiles sadly to them and says, "And… I don't want another child to suffer like me, a parent to suffer like mine did. I don't want anybody to suffer."

"I want to protect people." The sincerity flowing from him through the Force hit us hard. Master Windu and Yaddle looked like they came around to the proposition of allowing Ezra to become my apprentice.

Master Saesee Tin was about to respond with another complaint. But Master Skywalker beat him to it. "The dangers you would face would be plenty, and there are no rewards on this path. Many sacrifices will have to be made." He looks Ezra dead into his eyes. His Sky blue on Ezra's Deep sapphire blue.

"Is this the path your willing to take?" Ezra looked him on unflinchingly, "My whole life, I've been nothing but a thief, a con-artist… But I didn't have a choice. I never wanted that life… and if there's a chance I can help people, _save people_ , become more than just, _me_. I'll do whatever it takes."

Master Yoda then intervenes "Faced many sufferings in your past, you have. But sincere in your words, I do sense, you are." He takes a moment to look between his fellow council members. "Discuss this, we must. Summon you both, we will, when a decision has been reached."

I turn to leave, but wait for Ezra to follow next to me before walking to the doors and exiting. The doors close behind us and Ezra lets out a sigh of relief and says, "Well, that was fun. Can't wait to do it again."

I laugh and shove him on his shoulder. "Come on, I'll show you my room."

—

When we reach my room I open the door. I walk in and notice two Coruscant Sliders were on the table in the middle of the room.

'Hera.'

I smile at the homely lunch and then realize, Ezra was still standing in the entrance of the room, looking at everything. I wait for him to step in but he never does. So I move back over to him a guide him inside with a hand on his shoulder.

I sit him in one of the two chairs at the table and tell him gently, "Eat." He looks up to me, then to the sandwiches. He cautiously takes one and bites into it, staring up at me like I was going to take it back or something.

I pick up the other and begin to eat it as well. "My mom told me that, you know." Ezra says rhetorically. "That people come and go, things change that are out of our control… and I can't hold onto things like that."

'His mother told him that?'

"She sounds like a very wise woman." He smiles and then the door opens to reveal Hera and Chopper. Hera was holding some neatly folded clothes and Chopper was grumpily buzzing. "What're those?" I say with a mouth full of sandwich.

Hera smacks the back of my head, "Don't talk with your mouth full." Ezra and Chopper laugh and Hera gives them a pointed look and they stop immediately.

Hera then puts the pile of clothes in front of Ezra and says, "Once you're finished go change into these."

When I finally realize what they were I nearly choke on my sandwich. They were tan and white padawan robes and a new, clean, dark brown cloak that matched my own.

Ezra didn't seem to notice my episode and finished his sandwich and picked up the symbolic clothes of the Jedi. Hera points to the back room where the bed was and he went to change there.

" _Hera,_ He might not be allowed to stay here!" She gives me her 'no excuse' face and says, "So, he needed new cloths and I'm not going let him continue walking around in those."

Hera then gains a sad and thoughtful look. "What if they don't let him stay?" I see the look in Hera's lime green eyes. She didn't want to part from Ezra.

Her presence in the Force was aching at the thought of it. I sigh and say, "If it comes to that… to protect him and keep you happy, I'll leave the order." Hera looks over in shock to me.

I meant what I said. If I wasn't permitted to Become Ezra's Master, Then for Hera, the woman I loved with every fiber of my being, and Ezra, the Force sensitive kid I've come to really enjoy being around, I'd leave.

"But it shouldn't come to that, most of the council approved of it and I left a pretty compelling statement in our favor." I then tell Hera of what we saw on the data chip.

Hera then comes to a conclusion I hadn't, "Could Ezra be the child from Deimos' vision?"

Just as I was about to respond Ezra walked out of the back room. He was fiddling with the collar of _his_ robe. His blue eyes look up to us and he asks, "Did I put it on right?"

I get up and move over to stand in front of Ezra. I move his hands away from the collar and flatten it out for him. I smile at him and tell him, "Yeah, you got it."

Okay, this settles it. If they decline him of an apprenticeship, I'll leave and train him myself.

Then a knock on our door interrupts us. The door opens and it's Master Windu who steps in saying, "The council has come to–" His eyes lock onto Ezra and he pauses only for a moment. "–A decision."

He just gives me that 'are you really that impatient' raised eyebrow and smirk. He exists the room and I say to Ezra, "Ready for round two?"

His exasperated sigh and groan summed it up. No.

—

We once again enter the council meeting room and stood before the council once again. I could tell Ezra was nervous about their decision… and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't either.

Master Yoda was the one to speak. "Long debate, the council held, and a decision we have reached."

He paused and turned to the other members, in a silent 'last chance to speak, hm hm.' Before look to us once again and stating, "Allow you to take Ezra as your padawan, we will."

Ezra smiles brightly and I one arm side hug him. We smile at one another before looking back to the council.

Master Skywalker then says, "Due to him being _'too old'_ you'll have to catch him up to speed on things. Train him in the art of focus and discipline, though the latter my never be accomplished–" Kenobi elbows him, "–I'm sure you'll do a great job."

Depa looked absolutely pleased and everything seemed to have calmed down. Saesee Tin, Ki-Adi-Mundi, and Shaak Ti all smiled to Ezra.

Whatever happened, their complaints and arguments with the decision had been resolved. Master Windu then said, "If you ever need assistance, we will all be willing to help."

I bow and say "Thank you, Masters." I grab Ezra's head a bow him with me.

"Yeah, uh, Thanks Masters."

Snickering was heard as we took our leave, as Master and Apprentice. As we walked down the halls back to my room, where Hera would surely be happy to hear the new... the conversation from earlier still lingered in my head.

'Could Ezra be the child to stop Deimos?'

――  
 **Now on an mind=blown note,**

 **Woah!**

I love reading reviews…

Now, next chapter I'm bringing in the science… of the midichlorians! And note I don't care if you hate my decision/opinion on it.

It's my story so bleh!

But… leave me a comment on what ya'll think anyway. I'll still read them : )

 _ **Damn it, Damn it, Damn it!**_


	8. Chapter 7: High Numbers

**LET THE REVIEWS RAIN!**

 **Toy Bridger- Well just make my day harder… I'll explain it for you. : )**

 _ **A M3mb3r123- PROMOTION!**_

 _ **Nuts and Jam- Sorry if I came off a bit aggressive. I was just answering your questions and concerns… I'm very direct. : )**_

 _ **SinfarDragonRider- I love long reviews. It's all good! And I'll always love feedback.**_

 _ **MyDestinyIsWithTheWolves- I'm still debating that. With Zebs planet okay he'd be a happy Honor guard, with a family or something. Sabine wouldn't have gone to the Empirical academy… and her parents would be okay… maybe… idk her back story… (and don't care to know it.)**_

 _ **I don't like her.**_

' _the Force'_

'Inner thoughts'

"Talking"

" _Past talking/Holo messages"_

—

 **This recap of the first week is not as detailed as other chapters because a lot happens… and my fingers hurt.**

 **Kanan (Caleb) POV:**

It's been a week since I was allowed to take Ezra as my padawan. And I've taken to heart what Master Skywalker told me.

I began training Ezra the very next day. We first focused on channeling the Force, calling it forth and using it to levitate specific objects. At first I thought it'd be tough for him, considering how he grew up. But Ezra was a natural.

He easily picked up on levitation and in only two days, he was picking up and moving objects like heavy crates, tables and chairs, Master Windu's lunch.

Then, day three was spent learning how to move with the Force, allowing it to flow through the body and mind. Slow, precise movements, focusing on balance and flexibility.

" _This is just fancy yoga."_ I smile at the memory of Ezra's comment.

And once he got that down, I taught him how to use the Force to increase his athletic ability. But Ezra didn't even need twenty minutes before he was able to jump 12 feet into the air and keep up with me while running long distances. He even got back flipping down on his first try! His years on the streets were to thank for that.

When Ezra asked me _"why do we need to practice this? I already know it."_ I now knew why Depa always smiled and seemed so amused by me, _"To build stamina, Ezra. Using the Force takes its toll on the mind, and like exercising, the longer you practice the more used to it you'll become."_

Ezra thinks on it for a minute before commenting, _"Makes sense."_ Before continuing to practice a few back flips and other fancy maneuvers.

I smile at the memory...

But what Ezra excelled in most, connecting to other beings.

—

Ezra seemed to like picking on Master Windu whenever the chance presented itself.

But Windu wasn't the only one caught in Ezra's antics, just more often than most. Anyone and anything he found interesting would become his source of entertainment.

Which on the sixth day, led to the discovery that he had a strong ability to connect to other beings.

Because when Master Windu, with a Tooka Cat in one hand and Ezra in the other, comes complaining that "An army of Tooka Cats just attacked me and my squadron." It's extremely hard not to laugh at, or investigate into afterwards.

He proved to be able to connect on an advanced level with any form of life. Animals, plants, and even people to a lesser extent.

But that was last week.

I was now sitting before Master Yoda once more, alone. I had left Ezra with my Master Depa to keep him out of his constant mischief.

Over the week, the question Hera proposed, 'Could Ezra be the one to defeat Deimos?' wouldn't leave my mind.

So I went to Master Yoda.

We were in meditating positions, sitting cross legged in front of one another. Before I could tell him of my thoughts, he speaks first, calmly and knowingly.

"Strong in the Force, young Ezra is. And a fast learner, as well." He takes a deep breath, "A greater destiny, I sense he has. Why I told the council, train him, you must."

 _He_ told the council to let me train Ezra? Was that why Saesee Tin, Ki-Adi-Mundi, and Shaak Ti were all in support of Ezra's apprenticeship?

"Darth Deimos, Murder many innocents, in his path to rule, he has. And right you were, about your apprentice becoming a target." His eyes open to look directly into my surprised green eyes.

"In the Force, Ezra's presence is strong. I fear, as we had felt him, Deimos may have felt him as well." That was another point I planned to make, but ever wise and powerful Yoda made the connection already.

"Master, Could Ezra be the one from Deimos' vision, the one to stop him?" Yoda then smiles to me, "Perhaps. But a long road ahead of him, he has. A lot to learn from you, he does."

He closes his eyes again. "Believe he may be the one, Do you?"

I have to think this one through. Because if I say 'I do.' It would be putting a heavy burden on Ezra's shoulders. I mean, we don't even know how strong in the Force he is yet…

'Oh man, I forgot to get a midichlorian count from him.'

I breathe in a deep breath, and answer him in confidence. "I do." Master Yoda then smiles at me and nods, "Then I too, shall believe in him."

We begin to meditate together. Getting lost in the Force and calming of minds and senses.

—

After a while we come out of our meditation. We bid one another a "May the Force be with you." And I head to Master Depa's room to retrieve my padawan, Ezra.

I knock on the door, but receive no answer. I know they are both in there, I could sense them. I decide to take a page out of Master Windu's 'Knock and enter' strategy book and enter the room. I freeze at what I see.

My master was standing beside Ezra, watching the small boy practice the slow, flowing movements I taught him…

But he was doing them with my Masters green light saber.

My Master looks over to me before motioning me to come stand beside her. I do so and immediately question, "What are you doing?!" She gives me her ever amused smile and says, "I am doing nothing. He asked to see my light saber and if he could practice with it. And before I knew it he was in meditation, flowing the flow of Force and the saber."

I look back at Ezra, who was still moving slowly with the green light saber, he had the technique down, balancing and moving smoothly. My Master then says, "Perhaps, he is ready to learn the way of the light saber. He has the technique down."

"Well, I suppose, he should learn sooner than later. But Master… is he ready for, all of it?" Her eyes become cold and she says to me, "Rushing such a process will only end in disaster. That is why I decided to teach you form III (Three) before form VII (seven)."

"But I only taught you its basics. I wanted to leave it up to you, whether or not to take up the dangerous technique." I remember what Depa said while teaching me form III, to never let anger, impatience, hatred, or sorrow to take hold of me.

I must rein over my emotions, lest they rule over me. "Perhaps another time, Master. I still have much to learn, mush to teach, before I can continue on my swordsmanship."

She smile and nods in understanding, and we both look to Ezra.

Waiting for him to finish.

—

I was leading Ezra to the med bay, where I planned to get a blood sample and midichlorian count token.

As we are walking we passed by Master Fisto. Who begins walking beside Ezra and myself saying, "I sense, something interesting is about to happen. Mind if I tag along?" Ezra looks to me and I shrug, "Sure, if that's what you want."

—

We arrive at the med by and I tell Ezra, "Padawan, we need to take a blood sample. To find out your midichlorian count." Ezra gives me a blank stare before saying seriously, "Midi-who-da-what-ah's?"

Master Fisto actually doubles over in laughter and I snort, "Midichlorian, Ezra. They are intelligent, microscopic organisms that live symbiotically inside every cell in your body, in everybody's body. They allow us to connect to the Force, We could not live without them. The more you possess, the stronger you are in the Force."

Master Fisto finishes his laughing then says, "Yeah, normal humans can have up to 2,500 per cell, and you have to hit about 8,000 and higher to do this." He begins to levitate a small planted pot. "I have 11,800 per cell, so I'm pretty strong."

Ezra looks to me and asks, "How many do you have, Master?" those blue eyes of his are big, curious, and shining with excitement. I take a small needle from its little packet and move over to him. I pick up his arm and pierce his skin at the crook of his elbow.

"13,900 per cell." I take the needle and move over to the midichlorian counting machine. I insert half of Ezra's blood into it and start it up. Ezra then says behind me, "So you're major strong Master?" I could sense Master Fisto's amusement in Ezra and couldn't help but smile at his innocence.

"Yep."

We wait for the machine to finish its possessing and when it finally signals that it's done, I begin to read the result… I'm in shock at what it says.

"What's wrong Dume?" I hear Master Fisto say behind me as he steps forward to read the screen as well. He too, stares in awe.

"What is it?" Ezra asks. But I move back to the machine and enter the rest of Ezra's blood. We wait once more for it to process.

It, once again, gives us the same result. _'19,650'_

――  
 **Now on an up-beat note,**

 **Woah!**

Okay, I made Ezra stronger than Yoda, but weaker than Anakin (27,750) and the Emperor (20,500).

But see, Ezra needs to be powerful. That's what makes his character so cool. He's so young and so powerful.

All hail Ezra.

NEXT CHAPTER: What some people think, some plot reveals, AND DARTH DEIMOS POV! Bum bum baaaa!

 _ **Fried Chicken Damn it!**_


	9. Chapter 8: The Calm Before the Storm

**MeyerMayhem- Well, it doesn't look like much in this format… but every chapter is six pages long with up to 2,000+ words. AND I'M NEW TO THIS! THIS IS MY FIRST EVER MULTICHAPTER FIC! You know what… just for that… I'm shortening this chapter.**

 **JediRebelWriter- Well, 'the one' doesn't have to be the strongest, you and your judgmental ideals of 'the one'**

 **Astrid200213- Maybe.**

 _ **SinfarDragonRider- I like you. You give me stuff to read.**_

 _ **Toy Bridger-it is cannon : )**_

' _the Force'_

'Inner thoughts'

"Talking"

" _Past talking/Holo messages"_

—

 **Thank MeyerMayhem for a short chapter… cause I'm a smart ass. : ) (Lol, I'll make it up to ya'll)**

 **Darth Deimos POV:**

My inquisitor was bowing before me. Before the Order of the Sith. I give him the order to begin his mission report. I had felt the fluctuations in the Force earlier that day and knew something significant had happened.

"My Lord, I encountered the Jedi at the Lothal complex, just as you predicted. We fought, but he managed to escape–" I back hand smack him hard enough to knock him to the ground. I then step on his throat, making him unable to breathe.

"You let him _escape_!?" I apply more of my weight onto his throat. He then begins to wheeze out, "There–was, a… child."

I lift my foot from his throat. My glare intensifies and I growl out _"What?"_

He takes in deep breaths and continues with fear filled eyes and a shaky voice, "A child, n-native to Lothal was with him. The child helped him e-escape."

I then turn to Aliyah, A female Ryn. She was renowned for her ruthlessness, and one of my eight Order of the Sith generals. The other generals move away from her, sensing my impending wrath.

The sound of choking filled the room.

I roar, "How is it, that I send _you_ to Lothal. You report back that _ALL_ the younglings on that piece of rock were _eradicated_ –" I increase the pressure and she begins to pass out. I release her from my Force choke. She falls to the ground before me.

Holding her throat and breathing heavily. "I did, My Lord. I–" I yank her up by her hair. Hard.

"Then why, is my inquisitor telling me he encountered a native child on Lothal. In the _Outer rim_!?" I through her to the ground and look back to the Pau' an. "Show me."

He uses the force to turn on a holo projection of the security footage of himself, red saber locked with the Jedi's blue one, two troopers, a Twi'lik with a blaster...

And a child.

He was in an orange pilots' suit, and dirty worn cloak. He had a sling shot attached to his wrist and was pointing it at one of the troopers. His eyes, even from under the hood of his cloak, shined deep blue and stood out strongly against the darker colors of the room.

"I… that's… not possibl–" Aliyah never finishes her stuttering.

Gasps of shock are heard as I ignite my red light saber and decapitate her. Her head rolls on the floor as I continue to stare at the holo screen.

At the child who was foretold by the Force, in my vision, that would defeat me.

I then smile in my calculative and clam way. Allowing all of my sharp teeth to show and the sharp, powerful gleam in my yellow, red rimmed eyes to scan the room of my seven generals and inquisitors.

I point to the holo of the child, my presence fills the room and I speak with my powerful voice, "Bring me that boy."

—

 **Kanan (Caleb) POV:**

"19,650 per cell?" Master Windu says surprised. "And he wastes it on meaningless pranks on me." Depa and I stifle our laughter. I then say with my smirk, "That means he likes you."

He gives me a flat, 'really' look and I laugh at his face. He is like my Grand Master, though he hates it when Depa and I call him that… It makes him feel old. We were a Force lineage team… and Ezra was a part of that now as well. And even though Windu acts like he isn't amused by Ezra's antics, I know he is.

Because the Force doesn't lie.

Depa then says in a serious tone, "Maybe Ezra is the one to defeat Deimos." My mood instantly dies down. Depa continues in a concerned voice, "I think it would be best to train him in the art of the saber. For now I fear he shall become a target of the Siths."

We stand and contemplate on the thought.

Master Windu then says, "What will you do Caleb?" I think for a moment. I know Ezra needs to be trained quickly… but I want to do this right.

"I'll spend the next three weeks teaching him the forms. Then when he is ready, I'll take him to get his Kyber crystal. I don't want to rush it." They nod at my decision and Master Windu then says, "Would you prefer it for myself to inform the council?"

"Ezra and I have had enough of the council for a while, if you could I'd much appreciate it." Master Windu then says, "If you need assistance, let me know."

Depa then asks me, "Where is your young Ezra?"

I smile and say, "Hera is mothering over him." Master Windu smiles at that and Depa says, "Already token to him, has she?" I smile fondly and say, "She tucks him into bed every night."

—

The next few days are spent with Ezra and myself practicing with light sabers. Right now we were on form 5, but he really didn't lean to a style. But was rather okay with anything I threw at him. It also helped that Ezra was so smart and eager to learn.

He had a learning curve that would make Kenobi proud.

Ezra was quit flexible and well-coordinated with his movements. He moved with grace and agility many padawans wished they could move with… then again Ezra isn't just any padawan.

He was my padawan.

But as we were training, Master Yoda summons us to the council room. Apparently, a high ranking Separatist officer wanted to defect from the Separatists, and was willing to give us classified Intel on what the Order was planning and where they were hiding.

In exchange, he wants protection from the Separatists, as defecting was a high offense and would be punishable by torture and death.

He wanted to meet at an old asteroid field near Lothal.

—

 **Darth Deimos POV:**

"So, you will inform the Jedi you wish to give them information, and lead them into a trap?"

"Yes, Lord Deimos, if of course, I am provided with a sufficient amount of… military force." I think for a minute and contemplated all possibilities of this operation.

Then the inquisitor speaks up from his place in the meeting room. "I can a company him on this mission."

"Alright Inquisitor, Go with Agent Kallus to lure the Jedi into a trap. Take a platoon with you." I turn and walk away from them, but before leaving the meeting room, I say, "I want results, anything we can work with. If you give me nothing… You _will_ be sorry."

"Yes, my Lord." They say in unison before leaving to strategize their plan of attack.

 **Now then, MeyerMayhem… be thankful for what I give ya. Don't complain unless it's about something not so superficial. : ) (I'm going to write a long chapter next so this works in my favor.)**

――  
 **Now on an up-beat note,**

 **Woah!**

Who wants this to turn dark… and scary! I DON'T! The show does it enough for us. Also updates may not be as frequent… unless I get lots of love.

NEXT CHAPTER: EHHHHHHHHHH, Gathering Forces rated R original script style remake? : D

 _ **Benedict Cumberbatch, Damn it!**_


End file.
